The invention relates to a fuelling fixture for vehicles equipped with a fuelling nipple, to which a filling connection may be attached.
Fuelling fixtures of this kind are already widely used for filling gas-powered vehicles. In this connection, particularly natural gas vehicles are increasingly gaining in importance due to their relatively low pollutant emissions and fuel consumption. On these vehicles, the fuelling fixture in mounted on the outside of the vehicle, but sometimes also on the inside of the vehicle or behind the body lids, in order to enable in this way a filling connection to be attached to the fuelling nipple of the vehicle. In this case, the fuelling fixture is connected to the gas tank of the vehicle by means of a high pressure hose. In this process, the fuelling nipple is often fastened to the vehicle body only by means of locknuts.
However, this attachment method bears a problem in that the fuelling nipple projects relatively far from the body area. Moreover, the filling opening of the fuelling nipple is often only closed with a plastic cap, which can, however, not fully prevent the fuelling nipple from getting dirty, especially when it is used in a dusty environment, or from freezing in winter. Therefore, there is a risk of foreign bodies or dirt particles entering the gas lines of the vehicle during fuelling, which can lead to excessive filter loading or even to inoperability.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a fuelling fixture for vehicles, which enables safe and secure installation und eliminates contamination of the fuelling nipple.
An aspect of the invention involves a fuelling fixture for vehicles. The fuelling fixture includes a fuelling nipple configured to attach to a filling connection and a pot-like housing. The pot-like housing encloses the fuelling nipple, and is configured to receive a filler cap enclosing the fuelling nipple.
The positioning of the fuelling nipple in a pot-like housing, into which a filler cap enclosing the fuelling nipple may be inserted or screwed, ensures complete covering of the fuelling nipple towards the outside. This ensures an absolutely dust-proof accomodation of the fuelling nipple. In addition, this pot-like housing, particularly in the embodiment having two housing sleeves fitted into each other, may be attached securely and stably to the body of the vehicle. This prevents any parts projecting from the body towards the outside, so that any risk of damage to the fuelling nipple is eliminated.
Moreover, it is preferred that upon insertion of the filler cap a sensor or micro-switch for immobilizing the vehicle is activated, which will prevent the vehicle from being started with the filling connection attached. Rather, the filling connection must be disconnected and the filler cap properly inserted in the pot-like housing for a starting of the vehicle to be possible. This safely prevents any accidentsxe2x80x94as have already occurred in the pastxe2x80x94occurring due to the vehicle being started and driven off whilst the filling connection is attached.
Further, by means of the filler cap screwed into the pot-like housing, a reliable seal is achieved, so that even in the case of a defective safety valve in the fuelling nipple, any uncontrolled escaping of gas is prevented. This is particularly important in cases where the fuelling fixture is installed in the passenger compartment or in a compartment in communication therewith (e.g. in the boot of a hatchback vehicle). The complete enclosure of the fuelling nipple thus allows a covered ventilation line to be connected to the pot-like housing in a simple manner, which can be used, if necessary, to branch of f any gas escaping from the fuelling nipple in a controlled manner to a safe place (e.g. under the bottom of the vehicle).
Further advantageous embodiments of the fuelling fixture are the subject matters of the subclaims.